


just a word

by rire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Set in Rio, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says into the phone. “I think I’m going crazy.”“Congratulations,” says Iwaizumi. “You’re officially the last one to know.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243





	just a word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atramental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramental/gifts).



> this ship grabbed me by surprise and held on for dear life and 402 only solidified my love for it ;-;
> 
> anyways this one is for the lovely elleoquence! i really wanted to write you something, even if it's short. i hope you enjoy <3

“Thanks, babe.” 

Hinata says it when Oikawa hands him a beer after a game of beach volleyball. Oikawa thinks about it all the way back to the hotel. One word, hot like the summer sun, soft like the sand beneath his feet. _Babe._ He lies on his belly in the hotel bed, imagines Hinata mouthing the word into his shoulder blade. _Babe._ He drinks a beer, feels the condensation drip onto his thigh, doing nothing to cool him down.

“Iwa-chan,” he says into the phone. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“Congratulations,” says Iwaizumi. “You’re officially the last one to know.”

* * *

Hinata says it _again_ two days later, so he knows the first time couldn’t have been an accident. This time it’s over dinner— “don’t worry, babe, I’ve got the bill.”

 _Talent_ and _prodigies_ and _destiny._ Oikawa Tooru, who has clawed his way up, knows that those are all just words. And yet _this_ word makes him lie awake in his too-big bed, missing a tanned back and fiery hair and a switchblade smile.

It makes him mad. Makes him feel like he’s being challenged. Fine, then. If there’s anything he knows how to do, it’s rise up to a challenge.

* * *

The third time, Oikawa lays down the law.

“Have a good trip, babe.”

It’s the night before his flight, so it’s all or nothing. Oikawa is used to _all or nothing,_ as a pro athlete— embraces it, even— the adrenaline pounding through his veins as he grabs Hinata by the face and kisses him silly.

“That,” says Oikawa, breathless. “That’s what you wanted from me?”

Hinata’s eyes shine like stars.

(The fourth time Oikawa draws the name out of him. The fifth, he kisses it off Hinata’s lips— the sixth, the seventh muffled into the bedsheets— until he stops counting.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/redbeantofu)


End file.
